The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for feeding solids between upstream and downstream systems.
Solids feeders are used in a variety of industries to transport a solid material. Unfortunately, existing solids feeders generally do not adequately isolate upstream and downstream systems. For example, existing solids feeders are generally ineffective at separating upstream and downstream atmospheres, which may be at different pressures, compositions, and so forth. Furthermore, separation of upstream and downstream atmospheres may be difficult with inconsistent material supply by the solids feeder, which may be particularly susceptible to variation in flow rates due to conditions in the upstream or downstream systems.